Insights to Gin
by Unara Akoni
Summary: A series of drabbles about Gin from Aizen's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach or the characters.

**Force**

The force of my spiritual pressure causes everyone to submit or be crushed. There is only one person who can stand up to it, he walks forward wrapping his arms around my neck with a smile on his face.

**Flux**

The fluxuations of energy coming from our enemies as the fight fir their lives excites my smiling partner. He comes to me after assuring the intruders have opponents for a little fun before the bloodbath to come.

**Change**

Through the years my second-in-command has gone through many changes. He changed from a young boy to a lanky man and from an unknown rukon child to gotai thirteen captain. The biggest change to be seen was the change from my subordinate to my lover.

**Storm**

Soul Society never noticed the storm brewing as we drew near to our time to act. They never noticed until the day I 'died' and even though he knew it was fake Gin still cried at the sight of our handiwork.

**Destroy**

I know that Soul Society would destroy us if given the chance but I wont let it happen, not to Gin. I'd die before I let anything happen to him.

**Conflict**

Our life is now in constant conflict with Soul Society making it hard to relax but Gin always knows how to help. Whenever I get to stressed, worried or angry all it takes is a light touch, a brush of his fingers, and all is right in the world.

**Moon**

For me Las Noches' eternal night is a perfect setting and the moon reminds me of Gin. The moon in the sky is constant, drawn to the earth by forces beyond its control, just like he is to me. No matter where I go he is always right beside me, drawn in and trapped by my gravitational pull.

**Darkness **

The constant darkness seems to bother Gin although he wont tell me. For him alone will I cover the sky with blue.

**Burn**

As the flames rage around us I wonder if the Yamamoto plans to give us a fair fight or if the fire will consume us. I am relieved when they only form a barrier around us because I never want to see my love burn.

**Disappear**

When he first disappeared I didn't worry, it was only latter that night I began to wonder where he had gone. It wasn't until two days later he returned with what he called 'the worlds finest tea' that took him forever to find especially for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain**

The day we met is a day that will be imprinted into my mind forever. The sight of a young Gin standing over the body of the third seat in my squad smiling as the rain washed the blood off his sword.

**Punishment**

Punishment for the arrancars is completely different from Gin's. If an arrancar gets in trouble they are punished in front of the others while Gin's punishment is always in private and something he never forgets.

**Smile**

Gin's smile is one that makes people distrusst him, it makes him harder to read. I don't worry though because as soon as we're alone those walls come down and he's mine to see.

**Remember**

As I stand here waiting for my exicution I remember the years gone by and realize my only regret is that I didn't tell Gin I loved him sooner. I heard the swish of the blade before there was a clatter and gin was standing before me with his trademark grin.

"You do know the king isn't supposed to be captured right?"

**Bitter**

My memories of taking over Soul Society are bittersweet. The time when I was separated from Gin left me with some bitter memories but the sweet taste of victory made it all better.

**Develop**

Our relationship slowly developed over the years. At first he was worried that I would turn him in for killing my third seat but once he became my lieutenant he accepted his place by my side.

**Work**

Gin never liked doing paperwork always preferring to leave it to Kira. After receiving the weeks reports from Yammy I decided it was best to leave him to his own devices and switch to oral reports.

**Rising**

Rising into the sky when our plans were revealed I was pleased to see Gin rising with me. For awhile I honestly thought he would choose Matsumoto over me.

**Constant**

Gin has been a constant presence in my life for many years. He has always been my shadow, when he was my student, my lieutenant, and even as a captain.

**Current**

Our current life is very different then what it used to be. Even to this day my partner has dreams about what he had do to survive, Rukongai is not a friendly place for a child to grow up. Luckily I'm here to remind him that he's no longer that young boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conversation**

It's hard for me to find someone to have a good conversation with in Hueco Mundo. The only person who truly understands how I think is Gin, making him the best of all my followers.

**Plan**

Everything I do is carefully planned out in advance, I had everything laid out 150 years before betraying Soul Society. Gin doesn't like to follow these plans preferring to keep me on my feet by making his own changes.

**Devoted**

I require my subordinates to be devoted to me no matter what their position may be. He goes beyond the others and would follow me to the ends of the world.

**Trust**

Trust is something you can't show in Hueco Mundo, the others will take advantage if you do. Even the one closest to me would take over if given the chance, I trained him to well.

**Hyper**

Never gie Gin sugaer, you're safer giving catnip to Grimmjow. When hyper he won't hesitate to kill someone who looks at him the wrong way just to see their blood.

**Age**

In the afterlife age no longer atters. That's probably one of the only things people didn't complain about when Gin and I went public.

**Sleep**

It's only when asleep that Gin truly looks peaceful. That's why I lay awake watchiing him, wishing I could make him look that way awake.

**Betray**

When I mentioned betraying Soul Society he paused for only a minute before asking when we would act, While I do like his choice I also wonder what his motives were at the time.

**Surprise**

When Shunsui's ex-girlfriend showed up and started yelling at Nanao for corrupting her 'Kyo-kun' Gin immediately came to find me. I was shocked when he came running into my office unannounced, still carrying the papers I sent him to deliver, and asking if I had an ex he should watch out for.

**Understand**

When developing my plans I never expected anyone to fully understand my ideals. Luckily I met Gin, the one who does, although sometimes he does make me wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Practice**

It was during training that I first let my intentions be known to Gin. Just simple things like letting my hands linger after correcting his stance was enough to make him blush. When he was walking away from that session I told him he didn't practice enough.

**Chess**

To me life is a game of chess, that's why I think of everyone as pieces to be used. There are times I get the values of them wrong though, which is how a pawn can become a queen.

**Quiet**

I enjoy the nights where I can read in silence, a rare event with Gin and the arrancar running around. The next morning I always have to listen to the complaints about changing hallways and other tricks played making me wonder if it was really worth it.

**God**

To the arrancar I am a God but to Gin I am an equal. I plan to keep it this way as even a god needs a companion.

**Night**

No one can tell the difference between night and day in Las Noches so no one can say it's the wrong time to do something. Not that anyone would ever try to tell that to Gin and I.

**Question**

Gin has always questioned my plans, making me think of mistakes I might have made. Without him there's a chance my plans never would have worked out the way they did.

**Death**

Death is a common occurrence in the life of the Shinigami. That is something captains have to get used to, not that it ever stopped us from fighting it.

**Arguments**

Every relationship has its ups and downs and we're no different. Most of the time we get along with no problems but then something will happen to cause us to fight and we won't see each other for days on end.

**Apologize**

Gin is always the first to apologize after one of our fights, even if he wasn't the cause. I always made everything up to him after he approached me but in an entirely different way.

**Run**

At first I didn't think of Gin as someone who could be useful to my plans, he was too easily riled. It wasn't till later I decided to take him under my wing and teach him what he needed to know to go far. I just had to get him to stop running from me first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent**

Walking through the now silent hallways makes me wonder what Gin did earlier to cause so much chaos. No doubt I'll find out at the meeting tomorrow and will need to remind myself why I keep him around.

**Proper**

I was the one who taught Gin the proper way to speak and act. Shame he never took the lessons seriously, although it was useful that he didn't though.

**Shock**

One can imagine Kaname's shock when the child he claimed would be useless in out plans became a shinigami. Even greater was the shock of him becoming a Captain although he shouldn't have been surprised, I was his teacher after all.

**Perfect**

Gin was the perfect addition to our plan. He was young, impressionable, and shunned by the rest of Soul Society, the perfect person to mould.

**Attachments**

When you re betraying everyone you know it's important not to have too many attachments to them. That is why I made Gin distance himself from everyone, he is the one person I don't want to lose.

**Assassin**

Gin would make a good assassin with his skills. His speed and stealth allows him to get close to his target while his upbringing prevents him from feeling pity. Shinso reflects this in its ability to kill silently from afar.

**Appearance**

People tend to judge others based on how they appear. We used this to our advantage by drawing their attention away from my friendly presence to Gin's malicious one.

**Justice**

Gin doesn't like our accomplice Tousen. He says that he needs to stop hiding behind his philosophy and needs to take responsibility for his own choices and shortcomings.

**Death**

One would think that as a 'God of Death' we would be unable to die but we can. As I lay here watching Gin sleep I once again have to push away the thoughts that one day he won't be here, and it would be all my fault.

**Fireworks**

Gin used to live fireworks until we were on a mission to the human world and got shot by one. Ever since that day he prefers to stay indoors during the shows.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrive

When we first arrived in Las Noches Gin was not happy with his surroundings. It wasn't until I added color to his personal chambers that he started to settle in.

Part

The parts we were forced to play while preparing to depart took a toll on both of us but he was affected worse. The years spent making everyone hate him while being separated from me made it to where he wouldn't let me out of his sight when we were together again.

Join

It was surprisingly easy to get Gin to join me, all I had to do was make sure he survived to be useful. This was done by feeding him until he entered the academy and then teaching him everything I know, well most everything.

Orders

Gin will always follow my orders unless one person is involved. That's why I always send someone else if there is a chance Matsumoto may show up, my plans may not work out otherwise.

Name

In our world a name really does equal power. When Gin gave me his that fateful night he also gave me the power to break him if I choose.

Time

They say time doesn't affect those who have died but I know otherwise. I've watched as Gin grew from a young child to the man he is today.

Omnipresent

To many people I am the center of the universe but they never realize that in many ways Gin is the center of mine.

Stalker

Stalkers are always creepy but none so much as Gin. That's why the first time I caught him I taught him that it's very improper to stalk his lord or allies.

Follow

He has always told me he would follow me wherever I go whether it is to the end of the world or even to hell itself. He proved this to me when he came along to Hueco Mundo where everyone is hoping for a chance to kill him.

Sleep

Gin looks much different when he sleeps. The smile he keeps up to fool the world fades and he finally looks at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Agog- Full of desire**

Gin is one of the people who always gets what he desires. He desired to get out of Rukongai, to be noticed by someone important, and to be somewhere where no one can look down on him. All of these will be fulfilled when he sits next to me on top of the world.

**Sedulous- Involving great effort, care, and persistence**

Gin wanted to include Rangiku in our plans but I would not allow it. There was no guarantee that she would want to join us and I did not want her giving us away in a drunken moment.

**Methuselah- An extremely old man**

Neither of us ever liked Yamamoto, he is too controlling and stuck to his ways. Every morning Gin comes up with a new way to get rid of him, many of which are amusing even if they are impractical.

**Castigate- To criticize greatly**

I used to greatly criticize his fighting style when training. This along with his desire to please me inspired him to improve and eventually reach his current proficiency.

**Disport- A diversion or amusement**

I came up with the ideas of the moving corridors not only to confuse intruders, but also as an attempt to keep Gin occupied. Most of the time this works but there are times he can't find anyone entertaining to trap and then all hell breaks loose in Las Noches.

Prevaricate- To avoid telling the truth by being ambiguous, evading, or misleading.

It's amazing how a single well-timed comment can shift ones attention. Both Hinamori and Hitsugaya fell proved this when they fell for our plans.

**Congeries- Collection of miscellaneous things**

One of the hardest jobs to be completed was convincing Gin to leave his stuff behind. It's not like he will need reminders of his like in Rukongai anyways, not where we're going.

**Obenubilate- To cloud over, obscure, darken**

Tousen and I had many jobs that we had to complete ranging from overseeing the new hollow recruits and subtly getting rid of threats. Gin on the other hand only had one job, to keep people from noticing us which he did so well that Tousen and I no longer needed to worry.

**Obdurate- Hard-headed, resistant to emotion**

Ulquiorra is my favorite arrancar because he follows my orders without question, unlike some of the others. Gin finds him to be quite frustrating though since he doesn't react to any of his tricks.

**Quiescence- A state of inactivity, quietness**

Not many know that even though Gin appears to be a very calm person he's really not. He has an extremely high amount of energy that makes me appreciate those few moments where he settles down and I am able to hold him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

**Sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter up. I really want to do two more chapters but have been having issues finding words that I want to write about so I came up with another idea. How about you readers send me a list of what you want to read? You can just send the words through a review or a PM and I'll get to work on the next chapter. **

**Unara**

Obdurate – Stubbornly resistant to moral influence

There was a time when Captains Unohana and Ukitake decided to pay attention to Gin and be his mentors. While I was worried that they would be able to rid him of the darkness that makes him perfect for me, it soon became clear that he would not change when he returned with bloodstained clothes.

Pruient – causing lasciviousness or lust

All that it takes is a simple glance over the shoulder or the swaying of his hips and all my well thought out plans are forgotten in favor of possessing him.

Nodus – a difficult or intricate point, situation, plot, etc.

When I originally planned to use the Hogyoku to allow me to move forward into godhood I always had problems finding the time to search. When I found Gin this was no longer a problem as he drew attention, eliminated enemies and sowed chaos wherever he went.

Ameliorate – to make or become better, more bearable, or more satisfactory

When I first found Gin he had a horrible accent from his years in Rukongai. It took a while but I did manage to teach him proper speech and the accent soon faded.

Sanguinary – full of or characterized by bloodshed

To the best of my knowledge, all successful events in Gin's life are marked with some form of bloodshed. He joined me by killing my third seat, began our ascension by injuring many, proved himself by helping slaughter the hollow court, and now we will rule the world by cutting down all that stand in our way.

Spurious – not being what it purports to be

Gin's smile is one reason that people are edgy around him. Most people are unnerved when they meet a person who is obviously smiling to hide his true motives.

Conform

When he joined the Shinigami Academy everyone was always pressuring Gin to conform to what was expected. I for one am happy that he ignored these people.

Kiss

Our first kiss was nothing like what the romantics say it should be. There were no fireworks, nor was there song, but I still feel that it was special in its own way.

Condemn

I know that if for some reason I fail to reach my goal that Gin will be forever condemned by the Soul Society. It is for that reason I spend extra time going over every detail of my plans searching for the one flaw that may destroy my love.

Svengali – a person who completely dominates another, usually with selfish or sinister motives

Gin is the kind of person that likes to have control over others, this may be a side effect of growing up in an environment where he had to obey those around him or be killed. Now that he has become a Captain he no longer has to worry about things like that and has such control over those in his squad that they would willingly die if he gave the word.


End file.
